


One glance, one touch, one kiss, one love

by kurenohikari



Series: Finding myself and the place I belong to [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cute Isaac, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Isaac, Overprotective Derek, Romance, concerned Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you been wandering what Peter meant by: 'I wonder how much it will Derek take to notice the slight change on Isaac? That his adopted son was not as pure as he used to be', during 'I am a father?!'. Well, this is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One glance, one touch, one kiss, one love

I smiled softly at the angelical boy sleeping soundly in my arms. I tightened my hold on him, instead of groaning in discomfort at not having space, but he just cuddled closer to me, if that was possible, and smiled in his sleep. I knew that what I was doing was bad... very bad. But I just couldn't ignore it anymore... I couldn't ignore Isaac anymore. Especially when he knocks on my door offering me his delicious virgin body...

_I had just finished dinner when I heard the door ringing, estranged by it because I haven't been waiting for anyone, so I was extra cautious when I went to open the door. However, I didn't need it, for it was only Isaac._

_"Isaac? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with you pack the defeat of the Black Druid and the Alpha pack?" I had asked him confused, but he only shook his head and looked at me with those big blue puppy eyes that always brought me to my knees "What is wrong angel?" I questioned him, now more worried than confused._

_"She left... mommy left!" he exclaimed jumping into my arms and breaking down into tears._

_I could only hold him comfortingly as he let it all out, once he had calmed down a bit I closed the door and guided him towards the couch in the living room. He cried a little bit more there, snuggling his face into mu neck while he sat on my lap. When I finally knew that there was no danger of him breaking down into a river of tears again, I asked softly._

_"Now, can you explain to me what happened?"._

_And he did. He told me about the Dark Druid's last battle, Cora's healing, Stiles's newfound powers, her leaving with Danny and the new alliance between the police force of Beacon Hills and the Hale pack. Which was at least some good news after so many disasters in just a night. I stayed silently, patting his beautiful blond curls, as he told me his story, comforting him as I could. I even didn't protest when he stayed unmoved after he had calmed down._

_"Did you mean it?" he asked me after a while of just staying silently cuddled against my front._

_"Meant what?" I asked not understanding the question._

_"When you told me I was breath taking, worth being someone's muse, so I shouldn't hate myself" he specified pointing at the half done nude drawing I made of him, the one that was still on the coffee table after our posing session of two days ago "You approached me one day, a day in which I was feeling like crap, and you told me that you wanted to paint me... that you wanted to captivate my beauty for everyone to see" he continued, as if it was necessary to continue explaining. As if I didn't it consider one of the most important days of my life and would have been able to forget it "I was shocked, you know? No one had ever treated me so kindly... not counting mommy" I could see the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall this time "I was nervous and unsure of what to do when you asked me to pose nude for you. I had never been so vulnerable in front of anyone before, but you guided me through it with sweet words and kind eyes. I began enjoying our sessions... to the point I felt so confidence in your presence that I didn't mind you teaching me how to draw while I was still not dress. I... began to desire those burning eyes on me... only on me" he confessed to me,_ _avoiding my eyes afraid of rejection "I ended up needing to have your whole and complete attention. I wanted... not, I want you" he told me and attacked my mouth with his soft lips._

_  
Me being the weak man I was, took advantage of the depressed teenage boy  and stole his virginity in the less painful way possible. And if his moan of pleasure were something to go by he really passed a good time that night._

  
"What's gotten you so worked up?" a soft voice brought me back from the land of memories. I looked down, to lock gazes with the pair of precious sapphires that were Issac's "Do you need help getting back asleep Chris?" he teased me with a playful small smile.  
  
I just chuckled amused at how innocent and teasing my boyfr... no, mate could be sometimes. The fright I had only a few days ago, of not being able to see him again, still scared the life out of me.  
  
And all because of my little sister...  
  
_I looked confused at my watch, Isaac was late. He never is late for any of our posing sessions, especially not this one that he has been waiting so much for. After six weeks of starting our relationship, both physical and affectionate, he was finally ready to start drawing me._ _  
  
However, he never show up for that session or any of the whole next week. After this big lapses of time with no news of any kind from my boyfriend I began to get worried.  
  
**What if something had appeared in Beacon Hills and no one had seemed important to warn me?... or worse, what if that thing had gotten Isaac?** I thought fearfully, not that I would ever admit that.  
  
Luckily for my state of mind that day, Isaac called me "Why didn't you appear for our sessions or even call me to cancel?" was the first thing that left my mouth, but I was sure that there was a lot of concern in my tone.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Chris" sniffed a very sad Isaac "It seems like I won't be able to continue with our sessions... or see each other ever again".  
  
At that moment I finally understood the meaning of the word heartbroken. I kind of anticipated this conversation, how he ends up understanding that I took advantage of him and never wants to see me again. Or that he feels disgusted by dating a man that is twice his age and has a daughter of his age. Or even maybe both. But nothing would have prepared me for the ache I felt in my heart.  
  
"Ok" I just replied "But at least tell me why, I need to know it for peace of mind" I asked for.  
  
"Derek... he discovered about us and has ordered me to stay away from you for the rest of my life" he replied. I could hear the tears in his voice and that only brought more ache to my heart "I am so sorry Chris! I never wanted this to happen, but he is my alpha and I have to obey. And with everything that happened between the Hale pack and your dad and sister, especially your sister, I don't think he'll change of mind" he whimpered sadly "I am so sorry!".  
  
"Don't be, angel" I hushed him comfortingly "Just wait for me, I'll fix everything".  
  
"But how?!".  
  
"Have I ever lied to you angel?" I questioned him.  
  
"No" he replied softly, like a little kid after being scold which only made me smile amusedly.  
  
"Then trust me" I assured him "I'll fix everything".  
  
That same night I drove towards the Hale mansion, weaponless, praying that the alpha Hale wouldn't kill me at sight and really listened to what I wanted to say.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" demanded to know a very angry alpha, red shinning eyes glaring at me from the porch of his home "You should be grateful I let Isaac call you and say goodbye".  
  
"Alpha Hale, I am here to ask for a peace treaty between my clan of hunters and your pack" I announced ignoring his threat "We should have gotten this done after my daughter's mating with your pack member Scott McCall... but right now is better than never".  
  
"Why?" he questioned me, glare never leaving his face.  
  
"Because I am in love with your pack's omega and intend to have him as my mate" I answered unhesitantly, never flinching under his assessing stare.  
  
"Chris!" exclaimed a very happy Isaac rushing to my arms. I wrapped him in a_ _protective and possessive hug "I love you too" he confessed to me with a watery smile._ __  
  
"And I love both of you" Allison stated from behind me. I turned around and looked at her surprised "It will take some time getting used to it, but as long as you don't ask me to call Isaac mom I'll be fine" she joked making us all laugh, except alpha Hale, who was still looking at us with a strange expression.  
  
"Ok" he sighed, shoulders relaxing "It seems like you aren't like your family, and Allison took after you in the end" he commented "I think that we can get something done" he allowed a small upturn of the corner of his lips, but that's all before disappearing inside the Hale mansion.  
  
"Come on Chris, let's get inside" hurried me an excited Isaac.  
  
"Come one Chris!" this time I knew that it wasn't the Isaac from my memories, but the true Isaac that had to snap me out of the train of memories twice that night 'What is in your mind?" this time he asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing, angel" I assured him, kissing his temple "Just recalling our one love".


End file.
